Rose Sisters
The Rose Sisters are a group of young Orycalope girls that have rose-themed names, and decided to form a collective based on this. They are working for King Samrick as guards on the borders of his territory, because Samrick thinks that's adorable. Despite their cute appearance, you do NOT want to mess with a young Orycalope, because they are a lot more vicious than they look. They have sharp tearing teeth and retractable claws, and can leap pretty high and far; getting mobbed by these in a group no matter how small they are is not a good thing. They're quite aggressive. But they'll grow out of it eventually... maybe... Pictured to the left is the group, and starting from the left there is: Rosered, Rosewood, Rosebud, Roseanne, Roslynne, Rosa, Rosita, Rosemary and Rosey. Rosemary the Elite vampire has been extended honorary membership, but Rosemary Orycalope is not pleased by this development. The Rose Sisters in CTV The Rose Sisters first appeared standing watch for King Samrick and happened upon a visiting Charby. Charby failed to convince them to let him in and they attacked him resulting in him beating them bloody with a stick and stepping over their wounded bodies. They were next seen recovering from their injuries in the Orycalope kingdom where they first met Mye, who at the time had been recently abducted by Anthony to become the queen of the Orycalopes. Shortly after, vampires invaded under King Rodericke's orders, effectively ending the Orycalope kingdom and the Rose Sisters were forced to escape. Later, fully recovered from their injuries, the Rose Sisters planned their next group mission in the woods where they first met Rosemary, and subsequently adopted her into the group to keep the Rose theme going, for Rosemary "vampire" this is a dubious honor. They apparently are still on good terms with Samrick as they turned up again at King Samrick's party and became collectively smitten with Hexavier after he transformed. Hex managed to resist the urge to destroy the Rose Sisters long enough for Mye, now also in bunny form, to come and rescue him. Reunited with the long lost queen the Rose Sister quickly honored her and reaffirmed their loyalty to Queen Mye. Mye accepted them as vassals but seems to have left them in Samrick's service as they have have not been seen around the cabin. More recently, the Rose Sisters returned as they found the injured and dying Jozk near their berry patch where they were gathering blackberries for breakfast. Self-proclaimed leader Rosa fell smitten for Jozk and promised to deliver the Snathe which he'd intended to take to Zeno personally. However, before she could leave he asked for a final request, that they take his soul along with them. Roseanne thankfully asked the important questions that didn't occur to the impulsive Rosa... like what this "Zeno" looks like and what taking his soul entails. Jozk made it through the description of Zeno but when it came to his soul gem, his fumbling fingers slipped as he went to show the girls where his soul was kept. Effectively deactivated, Jozk could not communicate and had to depend on the girls putting the obvious together-- Rosebud got it, but distraught Rosa would not listen to reason and assumed a butterfly Rosewood found had to be the incarnation of Jozk's departed soul. An uncertain Rosebud departed with the Rose Sisters but came back in secret to find the gem already gone-- looted from his corpse in the same manner that Rosa accused her of attempting. The rest of the group was led to Rosemary (vampire) to convince her to take the Snathe to the City of Men (also Kellwood of course, but forest dwellers make the distinction) but she declined to help. Category:Orycalope Kingdom Category:Characters Category:The Deep Forest Category:Demon Kingdom